


Aftermath

by JustJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Unwanted Pregnancy, Who is the father?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/pseuds/JustJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master did terrible things when he ruled Earth and the Doctor and Lucy suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago and posted at my lj and Teaspoon.  
> Feedback is loved.

The evil that men do lives after them.-- Julius Caesar, Act three, scene three.

 

"Jack!" The Doctor answered the phone with a pleased smile. "How's it going?"

"Doc, we have a problem." Jack said in a serious voice. "Lucy Saxon just showed up at the Cardiff branch of Torchwood. She's about four months pregnant and she says it's.. its his baby."

The words had barely left his mouth when he heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS dematerializing in his office. The door swung open and Doctor stood there with a grim expression on his face.

"Where is she?"

"Conference room. I left Tosh with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid." Jack explained as they rushed through the corridors. He grabbed the Doctor's arm before he could go into the room. "Go easy on her Doc, she didn't ask for any of this."

The Doctor took a deep breath and strolled into the room. Lucy Saxon was sitting placidly in a chair, staring into to space with hands resting on her swollen stomach. Tosh threw Jack a pleading look when he came into the room.

"Hello Lucy. Do you remember me?" the Doctor asked gently, looking over her keenly. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were red rimmed as if she spent a lot of time crying.

"You're the Doctor. I remember you from the Valiant. You wanted to save Harry but he couldn't be saved, so I killed him." Lucy blinked then looked at Tosh. "Do you think I can have some tea?"

Tosh nodded and bolted from the room.

"Lucy, how this happen? Our...biology isn't compatible." The Doctor demanded urgently taking her cold hand in his own. Inside, he was shaking. During his captivity, the Master had drugged him on several occasions. What had the Master done?

"He started giving me fertility drugs after he seized power. He would take me to his lab, extract my eggs, tinker with them and then put them back into me." Lucy said in a numb voice thick with tears. "He told me that I was going to be the mother to a new race of Time Lords."

"Oh my God." Jack whispered in shock while the Doctor stared at Lucy in horror.

"I found out that I was pregnant after Harry died. I tried...I tried to, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't, I couldn't do it." Lucy started to shake from the pent up emotions. The Doctor pulled Lucy into his arms and rocked her backwards and forwards as she started to cry.

"Jack, I need you to go to the TARDIS medical room. Third door, second compartment. I need all the equipment. And Jack? RUN!"

"Got it Doctor." Jack panted as he ran back into the room carrying a DNA extractor and a white box with two red circles on the lid. Lucy was sound asleep in the Doctor's arms, the tears still wet on her face. Jack held out his arms. "Give her to me while you do what ever it is you have to do."

The Doctor nodded grimly has he gave Lucy to Jack. His hands were slightly shaking has he opened the box and took out a sonic syringe. He carefully unbuttoned Lucy's blouse and pointed the syringe at her stomach until the syringe was filled with few drops of blood and amniotic fluid. The Doctor gingerly placed the syringe on the DNA extractor and after a brief hesitation ran the program. He stopped breathing when he read the results.

"Doctor?" Jack asked after a few minutes of dead silence. Deep down he knew, but he had to hear the words from the Doctor's mouth.

"The baby isn't his," the Doctor said in a bleak voice, "it's mine."

End


End file.
